


My Almost Love

by MadMax17



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dream Sex, Gay, M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMax17/pseuds/MadMax17
Summary: So I wrote this really late at night with really little sleep while thinking about how sad my male Lavellan was that he couldn't romance Solas, so here him pining!





	My Almost Love

“Solas,” Vanarel moaned, the name sweet on his lips. Especially in such a broken tone.

The elder looked up from between soft white thighs before lifting his head, his lips making a soft popping noise when they removed themselves from his length. Swollen lips glistened in the dim candlelight.

“Yes, Inquisitor?” he asked, his voice rough and husky. Creators, Vanarel thought he could come just from listening to Solas talk.

“Please,” he groaned, lifting his hips and arching his back impatiently. “Please, I...I need-need more.”

He sounded so broken, his voice cracking. Solas looked back at his erection, the bright red of it such a contrast to the elf’s pristine skin. The view had him biting his lip.

Solas still had his trousers on, the rough fabric moving against Vanarel’s skin in such a tantalizing way, making him shiver. The material reminded him of wool, but somewhat softer.

“What more do you need, Inquisitor?” Solas whispered, leaning up to bite Vanarel in the delicate skin between his neck and shoulder. He cried out, pushing his hips up, desperate for any kind of friction he could get.

“Hahren please,” he moaned, tears falling from his eyes. “Please. I-I can't-”

Solas’s voice softened at his tears and he pressed a soft kiss to the throbbing skin under his lips, reaching down to run a gentle finger over engorged flesh.

Vanarel threw his head back in frustration, feather light hair fanning across the pillow like freshly fallen snow. Solas took the length of it into his hand and pulled, forcing Vanarel to look at him.

“Would you like release, Inquisitor?” he whispered, the ghost of a hand brushing against heated flesh. “Would you like me to give it to you? Help you reach euphoria?”

Vanarel nodded as best he could, moaning out a broken “please” and “yes” before Solas took him back into his hand, any more words he may have spoken covered up by the Inquisitor’s cry.

The skin on Solas's palm was rough, calloused from his travels and work and it felt divine. It brought Vanarel to highs he hadn't thought possible and Creators don't let him stop I'm so close-

Solas bit him again, his teeth digging into delicate flesh and his orgasm hit him like a dragon, hard and all at once. His back bowed and his throat was exposed to the wolf’s teeth and he didn't care as long as he never stopped touching him.

Solas brought his lips to the elf’s throat, kissing gently and feeling his pulse as he rode out his high. 

And when Vanarel opened his eyes again, he was alone. The room was cold but his hands were covered in a wet warmth. 

Vanarel pressed his lips together, desperately trying to keep his sobs quiet as he screamed in his head for his almost love to come back to him. Even if just to properly say good-bye.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always had the headcanon that my male Lavellan was in love with Solas, and that the events of Trespasser broke his fucking heart.   
> (And honestly mine too)
> 
> Thinking I'm going to add two more parts to this, so stay tuned if you'd like?


End file.
